User talk:Mistey
Welcome to my talk page. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! It's alright It's fine, Mistey. Your contirbutions were no way uncontributive - you've shaped this wiki more then I have - no one would have even thought that you were 12 when you became a bureaucrat. I agree with you about immature users - not because they're underage. Users that aren't contirbutive, if they vandal or cause trouble. Blocking is a good idea. ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Teach me So you are my master could you chat with me so you can teach me silverheart 02:21, January 18, 2013 (UTC) My Age Sorry 'bout that. I didn't realise I wasn't the right age! Thanks for warning me. Wanna get on chat? Sorry I am sorry about the spelling Issues silverheart 23:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) chat me on u get on PLZ silverheart 20:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat glitch. what wrong wit chat? Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 22:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 22:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 22:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 22:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) order cheeseburges? Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 22:47, January 24, 2013 (UTC) chat I have made a request to join the staff can we chat about it? silverheart 00:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Rollback or chat mod request I would like to be rollbacker or chat mod I may not have 3 months of experience but I still think I would be a good roll backer or chat mod I am active on Chat I am fair and I want to help this wiki very much Plus I have almost 3 months of experience and 134 edits I understand all the rules thank you and if you don't think I would be good for one of theses positions Thank you and I will always respect your decision silverheart 02:34, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Silver's request Hey Mistey! Silver as asked me if he can become a chat mod but I'm unsure... What do you think?☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Hmm Unsure... I don't know what it really means by the three alliances to choose from... ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Templates Do we need: Cites - references used to prove facts FindToklo - A box that shows Lusa's trip to find Toklo. Infobox Book - Similar to Warriors's Book template. Switch - Allows on book pages to change to see front or back picture. Tell me what you think. Do you like the character arts I made on Manulik Wiki? If so, I can make a blank of the outline and post it on here to color in. On Fochik, Miki, Aylen, Pokkoli, et cetera, do we make them as adults? and what about Tobi? Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 13:54, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, BTW, You know the Template:InsertUsername? I figured it out. It CAN'T work. Check this out. It explains the steps to add code to your MediaWiki:Common.js. Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 13:56, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Chapters Warriors wiki has a page for every chapter of every book. Should we do that? that would add OVER 200 pages to the wiki. 30 + 34 + 29 + 34 + 32 + 26 + 28 + 34 = 247. That isn't including River of Lost Bears. That would put total pages at 540 pages. On each page I will put: Characters in chapter, chapter (I can put cliffnotes or actually write the chapter), example. Tell me what you think. I'll start making the pages ASAP Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 21:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) 'Lusa's Tale' Release Date Hey Mist, According 2 wikipedia, it says that Lusa's Tale will be released this year. Thats all I have been able to find so far. I am still lokking though. :) User:Midnight Snow/Siggie 10:15, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Template:Chapters or Template:Chapter IDK the spelling Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 13:44, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! Wanna get on chat? ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! chat wanna get on chat RIGHT NOW Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 02:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Chapter Pages Hey Mist, Could I help make and edit the chapter pages? I would love to help. :) User:Midnight Snow/Siggie 04:47, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Chapters Change the template back, please. The lime green looks weird. [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 17:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) References Done. FYI, Template:R/b. Also, should I keep adding the book infobox? If not, I guess you can just delete it. Also, is there a river in River of Lost Bears called River of Lost Bears? Or is it just a river? If it is called that, we'll need to change it to River of Lost Bears (Book), and possibly Forest of Wolves (Book) also. I'm not making anymore chapter pages for a while until wikia fixes the Category issue. It takes forever to add the categories. I might start soon, though. IDK if they will fix it or it was an update [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 21:19, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Chapters Why is Template:Chapters protected? Anyway, I need to edit the chapters template. I found a color that will work. #82BF6D http://seekers.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Cliffnotes [[User:Manulik|'''Manulik]][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 02:21, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to say... Hey and glad you stayied :D 03:25, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Human Characters Hey Mist, Are we going to have pictures on the human pages? We could always have a simple picture.... What do you think? Let me know. User:Midnight Snow/Siggie 11:01, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sorry. Do you want me to remove them? I'll do it. You dont do it or Sorrel. That'll be my punishment. [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 23:42, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re. So do I undo them? I actually had a request wriiten out on your talk page. I figured, well, might as well do it anyway because, knowing you, I thought you'd like it. [[User:Manulik|'''Manulik]][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever'']] 14:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC)